sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Nanami Aoyama
is Sorata Kanda's classmate. Although she is harsh to Sorata, she obviously is in love with him and everyone aside from Sorata has noticed this, due to the fact that Sorata is oblivious to her feelings towards him. She escaped from her home to become a voice actress, and has to live on her own. Nanami later moves into Sakura Dormitory's room 203 and lives there, where she becomes one of the main characters of the series. In the sixth novel, after she fails the voice actor election for the second time, and she decides to reunite with her parents to decide her next step. Appearance Nanami is a petite teenage girl with average height and build, standing at 158cm. She has been described as being beautiful and D cup. Nanami has has a fair and light complexion, long, straight, brown hair that is usually tied up into a ponytail, and she has goldish-brown eyes. Her three sizes are 81-58-83. Nanami is almost always seen with her school uniform. Personality Nanami was described by Sorata Kanda that just like her tone, she had a stern-looking face. She looked every bit like an honors student, and if she had to be compared to a cat, she would be an Abyssinian. She is also actually a diligent and very hardworking girl, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. Nanami is a tsundere sometimes towards Sorata, slacking him sometimes. But somehow, she tends to overdo herself, especially when she's determined to work, sometimes harming herself in the process. This is primarily due to a complex that she has, wherein she has to do her best and be extremely competitive in nature. Nanami is shy, most especially over Sorata. She gives out her best in whatever she's doing, which earns the residents of Sakurasou their admiration with Chihiro Sengoku even saying that she makes life easier at Sakurasou. Nanami is generally a shy person, possessing a noticeable degree of shyness in regards to her body and own feelings. Examples are when Nanami thought that other women have better figures (even if Mashiro Shiina and Yuuko Kanda have already stated that she owns a nearly-perfect body); and her coyness in terms of her own feelings towards Sorata. She often slips into a Kansai accent whenever she is angry or flustered. Over the past year, the awkwardness of her standard Japanese had improved by quite a lot, but that didn’t mean it was impossible to detect the Kansai accent when she spoke. It seemed that over the weekends, she was in the midst of receiving special training at her office, for her accent and for other things as well. History Nanami is introduced in both the light novel and anime as one of Sorata Kanda's classmates. She became friends with Sorata when he took a cat in, getting the ire of the school administration. Sorata was soon moved to Sakurasou, but Nanami helped Sorata find new owners for all the cats that he had. Relationships Sorata Kanda Namami is generally warm to Sorata, always showing signs of affection and obviously wanting to confess her love for him. Sorata hints at some parts of the series how he also shares feelings for her but this gets masked by his love for Mashiro. Nonetheless, they are still close friends, encouraging each others and sees each other as inspirations to get improve and get better. Nanami met Sorata's mother in the fourth novel and earned the latter's admiration. She even tells Sorata that she prefer Nanami to be her daughter-in-law. Nanami cares deeply for Sorata and loves him, but doesn't push this on. In the end parts of the light novel series. Aoyama cuts her Ponytail when she returns to see Sorata (a sign she moved on over Sorata). Mashiro Shiina Mashiro considers Nanami a friend and Nanami also helps take care of her, especially with issues that may be construed as gender-sensitive. However, Mashiro occasionally becomes jealous of Sorata's close friendship with Nanami, interpreting Sorata's actions as romantic moves. Later on in the story, Nanami's feelings for Sorata grew, however, seeing as Mashiro was also a factor to consider, she set aside her own feelings for Mashiro's sake. Misaki Kamiigusa Misaki and Nanami have Senpai-kouhai relationship. Misaki calls her 'Nanamin' and Nanami calls her senpai. They are on friendly terms and Nanami sees Misaki a little like older sister figure. Quotes *" I thought people with talent didn't need to work hard" *" I love people who know what they want to do! I love people living as hard as they can!" *" There are some things you can’t say to someone, no matter how close you are" Trivia * Her name Nanami 'means "seven" (七) ('nana) and "sea, ocean" (海) (mi). * Nanami's surname Aoyama 'means "green, blue" (青) ('ao) and "mountain" (山) (yama). Category:Characters Category:Sakurasou Resident Category:Female